Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a package structure, in particular, to a recognition method for a battery cell package and a structure thereof
Description of Related Art
Lithium batteries, also known as secondary batteries and rechargeable batteries, are built with the function of electricity recharging. A multiple number of lithium batteries can be connected in series or in parallel to form a battery device in order to be used as a means of power source in various devices such as the battery device for an automobile or electric vehicle and so on.
A known soft package lithium battery is formed by a plurality of lithium battery cells. These lithium battery cells are enclosed inside a thin bag and one side thereof is provided with two electrode bars for connecting to the external power source; once the electrolyte is filled into and sealed inside the thin bag, vacuum process is performed on the thin bag to draw the air out of the bag in order to complete the assembly of the soft package lithium battery.
However, due to the difference in the amount of electricity required in various devices, different types of lithium batteries with numerous specifications are provided for wide application of uses. Nevertheless, there is a need to provide a way of recognizing these lithium battery packages with numerous specifications in order to facilitate the storage and categorization thereof, which is also the intension and motive for the inventor to satisfy such need.
In view of the above, to achieve the aforementioned objective, the inventor seeks to overcome the shortcomings by providing the present invention with a reasonable design and effectiveness after years of researches and application of academic principles and theories.